Technological Weapon Qualities
These are new weapon qualities that can be found on technological weapons. *'Absorbing: '''This shield has a 50% chance to absorb any projectile that is shot at it. *'Arc Fire': The weilder attacks a single target taking the full damage. Every creature within 10 feet of the original target can be attacked as well, requiring a seperate attack roll. They take half (round down) damage. *'Bio-explosive:' This weapon fills its target with a biological explosive compond that builds up in the target. Any live target that dies in a round that it took damage from this weapon explodes in a 5' radius burst that deals half the weapon damage to anything in the area. Reflex save DC 18 for half damage. *'Blind: Enemies that are hit with these weapons must make a Fortitude save DC 20 or be blinded if they take damage for 1d4 rounds. Creatures that are vulnerable to light increase the DC to 25. *'''Burning: Enemies that take damage from this attack will take half as much damage in the following round. *'Chaining: '''These weapons roll to hit normally for the primary target and then all targets within 15 feet of the target (30 for the cannon) must make a reflex save DC 20 or take secondary damage equal to half the damage the primary target receives. Enemies that are wearing metal armor of any type increase the DC to 25. *'Dessication: This weapon deals permanent damage on a critical hit. *'''Distort: This weapon ignores all hardness. This weapon functions more like a spell than a gun. This weapon cannot benefit from feats that increase damage such as Weapon Specialization and Deadly Aim. Don't roll to hit the target, only an area. Anything within the area may make a Fortitude save DC: 23 for half damage. *'Entropic:' Entropic weapons stop any natural healing or regeneration during Void Burn (See Void Damage). *'Explosive': This weapon explodes on imact in a 10 ft. radius. Refl DC 18 half. The creature hit does not get a save. If it misses then the targeted creature can save. *'Galvanic Corrosion: '''Galvanic Corrosion effects metallic objects catastrophically and ignores the first 15 points of hardness of any metal. Further more they continue to do damage on the following 1d4 rounds *'Lance:' A weapon with the lance quality ignores all hardness and damage reduction from metals. *'Melta:' This weapon ignores all hardness, damage reduction from metals, and fire resistance (but not immunity). *'Monofilament: On a critical hit this weapon ignores all hardness.In addition to its normal damage a monofilament weapon also deals 1d4 Dexterity damage. It continues to deal this damage and its normal damage for 1d4 rounds. *'Reliable: '''This weapon does not misfire on a natural roll of a 1. *'Silenced: 'A silenced weapon produces very little noise when fired, a perception check DC15 is required to notice the weapon fired. *'Shuriken: On a critical hit this weapon ignores all hardness. *'Strafe Fire': The weilder can target 4 squares each square must be adjacent to another square, making an attack roll against each creature targeted in a square. *'Vehicle:' This weapon can only be mounted on a vehicle or mech. *'''Versatile: '''These weapons can be used in either melee dealing slashing and a specified damage, or close range dealing their weapon's damage.